Antes de morir
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Cuando estas a punto de morir, cuando las fuerzas te abandonan y eres arrastrado por los inferís a la oscuridad de lago, la voz de Sirius resuena en tus oídos "Pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo, Reg"


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "La Casa de Salazar Slytherin" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

_"Mira un momento a tu alrededor antes de morir…_

_Solo mira un momento a tu alrededor_

_toma tu tiempo, pero hazlo hoy_

_que se apagan las luces del lugar_

_y no hay razón, no hay razón, no hay razón_

_para no ser feliz_

_antes de morir."_

_Antes de morir/Comisario Pantera_

* * *

**_ANTES DE MORIR _**

Te sientas en el usado taburete en espera de ser seleccionado, con la vista de todos los alumnos y profesores sobre ti, pero tú no prestas atención a ninguno de ellos, tu vista permanece fija sobre unos ojos tan grises como los tuyos.

— ¡Slytherin! — grita el viejo sombrero minutos después de tocar tu cabeza y quieres sonreír, en serio lo quieres por qué ser un Slytherin es lo que siempre has querido ser, pero no sonríes, en cambio se dibuja una mueca extraña en tu rostro, una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa pero no lo es.

Los integrantes de la casa de las serpientes aplauden y tú desciendes del taburete de la misma forma en que lo haría un príncipe, pero tus ojos siguen fijos en él, y aunque sólo los separa un par de pasos tú piensas que la verdadera distancia que los separa pareciera ser un abismo.

En el colegio todos saben que son hermanos, a pesar de que tanto Slytherins y Gryffindors se mueren por saber la razón del por qué solo se dirigen escuetos saludos cuando se encuentran entre los pasillos, ninguno es tan estúpido como para preguntarlo y es mejor así, porque estás seguro que ni ustedes sabrían que responder.

¿Cuándo comenzó esa separación? Te preguntas a ti mismo todas las noches al ver la marca en tu hombro, aquella que te hiciste al caerte de un árbol cuando Sirius te enseñaba a volar, sin permiso de madre, y que tuvieron que ocultar porque si Walburga Black se llegaba a enterar que desobedecieron alguna de sus ordenes les hubiera dado unos buenos azotes en las manos y encerrado en el cobertizo.

No, no lo sabes y debes admitir que esa separación siempre estuvo allí aunque te duela admitirlo, que a pesar de ser hermanos ustedes nunca se pudieron entender del todo, que a pesar de amarlo como lo haces es imposible para ti permanecer a su lado; porqué, él no podría vivir sin libertad y tú no podrías vivir fuera de la hermosa jaula que han creado para ti; porqué, al igual que lo amas a él, amas de una forma inquietante y hasta masoquista la sublime tortura que significa ser un Black.

—Adiós, hermano— se despide de ti en medio de la noche, con una mejilla sangrante por la maldición que madre le lanzó minutos antes en medio de la discusión.

Te levantas de un salto de la cama y corres tras él, a pesar de que sabias que este día llegaría, eso no lo hace menos doloroso, eso no te hace estar mejor preparado, eso no evita que llores de la misma forma que lo hacías cuando tenías cinco años y corrías a refugiarte en la cama de Sirius.

Él se acerca, te abraza y te aferras a él de la misma forma que lo haría un naufrago a su tabla de salvación. La razón es simple , interiormente sabes que este es el preámbulo de la separación definitiva, que este es el primer pasó para que cada uno emprenda un destino que por desgracia no comparten.

—Pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo, Reg — declara con voz rasposa y melancólica, besa tu frente para después tomar su moto voladora y emprender su viaje. Piensas que es un buen momento para mandar al demonio todo lo que te han inculcado, pero no lo haces; intentas decir algo pero tu voz se niega a salir, por más que tratas de hacerlo.

—Merlín, al fin soy libre — lo escuchas suspirar a pesar del ruido que hace el motor, su cabello ondea con el viento y sus ojos brillan, lo observas y piensas que es hermoso, que él nunca se ha visto tan hermoso como ahora, hermoso de una forma que tu nunca podrás serlo.

Aceptas la marca tenebrosa gustoso, aceptas tu nueva jaula de la misma forma que aceptaste la anterior. Entre los alumnos de Slytherin ya se corre el rumor de que eres el primero de tu generación en unirte al ejército del Señor Tenebroso. Desde su asiento Sirius te observa, sus ojos se conectan y te sonríe de una forma casi alegre, casi triste, casi anhelante, casi cariñosa, pero sobretodo con una total resignación; él lo sabe tan bien como tú, que ahora aquello que los separa va más allá de los colores verde y rojo, más allá de sangrespuras y traidores a la sangre, más allá de Orion y Walburga Black, ahora los separa una distancia que ni siquiera la sangre puede acortar.

Cuando estas a punto de morir, cuando las fuerzas te abandonan y eres arrastrado por los inferís a la oscuridad de lago, la voz de Sirius resuena en tus oídos "Pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo, Reg"

Recuerdas su imagen en aquella noche, recuerdas lo hermoso que se veía, lo tan libre y en paz que parecía y el amor que irrevocablemente te transmitió antes de marcharse. Y su imagen es tan nítida en tu mente que estiras tu mano para tocarlo, y nunca lo has sentido tan cerca como ahora que paradójicamente los separa la mayor de las distancias, la de la muerte.

"Yo también te amo, Sirius" respondes con las palabras que no pudiste decirle el día que se marcho.

"Yo también te amo, Sirius" vuelves a decir mostrando una sonrisa y esta vez el sentimiento resuena en tu corazón de tal manera que parece estallar.

"Yo también te amo, Sirius" repites tal cual fuera mantra, mientras sientes tu vida escapar a soplos de ti y tocas a Sirius sin tocarlo realmente.

—Yo también te…

Después, oscuridad.

* * *

Una historia un poco triste sobre Regulus y Sirius que espero que les guste.


End file.
